


You Can Count on Me Like 1, 2, 3

by honeylove123



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sammy's Vlogs, And no one can tell me different, Brandi knows and she's cool with it, Cody and Fuego are just two guys being dudes, Cody and Fuego put the bro in bromance and that's on that, Cody is Fuego's Number 1 Fan, Cody wants Fuego to pin him to the mat (and his bed) but y'all not ready for that discussion, Fuego performing Cross Roads in his match against Cutler was him broadcasting his love for Cody, Fuego thinks Cody is a cool dude until BAM - oh nO he's hot, Just like it's stirring feelings up in Fuego, M/M, Mentioned Brandi/Cody buts it's really in the background, Pre-Slash, Sammy also makes a short cameo, T-Shirt Cody is super supportive of Fuego and will be there for him, he wants to see Fuego bust out that Tornado DDT, rated t for cusses, the bits aren't actual bits and are real, the sight of them in bed together is stirring up feelings inside of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeylove123/pseuds/honeylove123
Summary: Fuego's in a tough spot and looking for a place to rest his head before his match tomorrow. And the thing is, Cody's reliable. When Fuego thinks of their relationship, it's kind of like that Bruno Mars song that goes "You can count on me like 1, 2, 3, and I'll be there."The sight of Fuego and Cody in bed together in Sammy's 297th Vlog did not want to leave me alone. This is the result. This takes place after the sketch where Sammy supposedly kicks Fuego out of his room that they've been sharing, and right before Cody and Fuego wake up together.
Relationships: Brandi Rhodes/Cody Rhodes, Cody Rhodes/Fuego del Sol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	You Can Count on Me Like 1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! This is mainly inspired by Sammy Guevara's vlogs in which (T-Shirt) Cody marks out for Fuego and is a superfan for him starting in Sammy's Vlog 291, and their friendship continues from there in the following vlogs. Sammy Guevara's Vlogs are essentially just updates about himself with the addition of funny bits with other wrestlers, very similar to how Being the Elite is filmed, and the addition of Fuego and Cody is just *chef's kiss*. Absolutely nobody told them to film a sketch that involved Fuego del Sol and Cody sleeping half naked in the same bed, BUT THEY DID.  
> Here's the link to the video that inspired this fic, posted last week by Sammy:  
> https://youtu.be/eHXSlXw_dHo
> 
> Time Stamp for the Scenes I'm Referencing: Around five and a half minutes in shows Sammy kicking Fuego out, and quickly after is Fuego and Cody sleeping together. Hence, this fic was born.
> 
> Also quick side note, in this week's vlog upload, Cody and Brandi decided to film a skit where they "spiced things up" by bringing Fuego's mask into the bedroom. This was uploaded yesterday and I still can't get over it. So Cody and Brandi both find Fuego sexy? How am I supposed to react to that, huh?! HOW MUCH MORE CAN MY HEART TAKE?  
> Here the link to that video:  
> https://youtu.be/OB2ek6WcXBk  
> It's literally the opening scene.
> 
> Title is a reference to that Bruno Mars song because I was struggling and that was the first thing I thought of. I don't even like the song very much but it frames how Cody has already shown his support for Fuego in their filmed bits and I'm sure Fuego would back Cody if it came down to it. He's one tough SOB, just ask QT Marshall.
> 
> Here, let me throw in a quick disclaimer to prevent an unlikely but possible law suit: This is a work of fiction.

Fuego stands outside Sammy's room door, feeling like such a dumbass. 

"Go stay in fucking hell dude, fuck you!" Sammy had yelled, cradling his nose gingerly. 

"That's okay, I have somewhere to stay!" Fuego had replied, lying straight through his teeth. Seriously, how did he manage to piss off the only people who constantly worked to get him booked on AEW Dark? Cody, QT, and now Sam - well, fuck QT, that guy's a dickhead. And now on top of that, Fuego doesn't have anywhere to sleep, since he was rooming with Sammy up until a few minutes ago when he almost broke Sammy's nose. 

Jesus, what a clusterfuck. Who could he rely on other than Sammy? It wasn't like Fuego knew many people or was really close to them, and it was getting late. Fuego needed to sleep soon for his match with Peter Avalon tomorrow, or else he wouldn't be in shape. 

He's finally ready to show off that DDT and for once make Cody proud- Cody! That's who he could stay with! Despite being a bit temperamental with him, Cody has been behind Fuego every step of the way! Mind made up and feeling a little better, Fuego turns and heads to Cody's room. 

-/- 

Fuego arrives on Cody's floor and he walks to his hotel room door, anxiety eating him up the entire time. Fuego takes a deep breath and quickly knocks on the door before he stays out there all night looking at the door. Once he does, he instantly regrets it as nerves come back to bite him. It is super early in the morning and this is a bad idea, Cody and Brandi were going to kill him and maybe he should leave now - the door swings open and there stands a frowning bare chested and barefoot Cody, sleepiness still clear in his features, hair sticking up weirdly.

He looks absurdly adorable and delectable all at the same time and the sight of him is frying Fuego's brain. 

"Fuego?" Cody looks at him a bit confused, and Fuego snaps out of his brain dead stupor so that Cody wouldn't think he was a fucking weirdo, though at this point, it might be too late for that. Fuego suddenly showing up at Cody's door at one in the morning certainly was weird. Cody looks at him expectantly, eyebrows raised and everything, and Fuego figures it's time for him to explain himself. Cue the awkward word vomit. 

"Hey Cody, it's a long story but Sammy kicked me out, and you had told me that I could come to you for anything and I'm not sure where else to go and it's late-'' God, Fuego hates when he goes on rambling mode so he is very glad when Cody cuts him off. 

"Hey, hey man, it's okay, you can stay here. It's no problem at all. C'mon on in, Fuego, what are best buds for?" Cody tells him, smiling at him.

Best buds? Okay! Fuego hadn't known Cody had considered him as such, but Fuego wasn't about to disagree. He had figured that he and Cody were good buddies, after all. 

Cody steps to the side and ushers Fuego in, closing the door behind him. "Take your shoes off at the door, though." 

"I will. And hey, thanks again, Cody, I really appreciate this!" Fuego says, kicking off his sneakers in the walkway and neatly placing them next to Cody's shoes. 

"Whoa, they put you up nice, this is at least twice the size of Sammy's room," Fuego comments, looking around the room in appreciation. There only light in the room is provided by a lamp but it's bright enough that Fuego can't miss the absolute grandeur of the hotel room Cody's shacked up in. 

"Oh I see what they did here, an executive suite for Mr. Big Shot Executive, am I right?" Fuego knows he shouldn't be a comedian because his puns are always wack, but Cody snorts anyway, shaking his head at him, "You could say something like that." 

"Cool. You mind if I drop my bag here in this chair?" 

"Yeah, yeah, feel free to do whatever," Cody says, waving his hand at him, plopping down heavily on the bed with a sigh and that is the moment Fuego notices the room only has one bed, something he should have figured out sooner seeing as how Cody and Brandi wouldn't be sleeping in separate beds, but rooming with Sammy has made him forget this simple fact. 

Cody is looking at him expectantly, and seeing a bare chested Cody lounging about on a bed is doing things to Fuego that he was REFUSING TO ACKNOWLEDGE - "Do you have any extra blankets and pillows? I'm comfortable taking the floor since it's all nice and carpeted," Fuego offers, instead of indulging his freak out.

"Absolutely not! The master of the DDT does not sleep on the floor!" Cody announces, looking at him like Fuego's lost his damn mind. 

"Then where am I sleeping-" 

"Right here," Cody says, patting his own bed. What?! Fuego's eyebrows rise, just like the pitch of his voice when he nervously responds, "Oh I don't know, I've slept on the floor before-" 

"Shut up and get on the bed," Cody says exasperated, before leaning forward and tugging Fuego down next to him roughly, holding onto him even after Fuego lands on the king-sized bed, the mattress bouncing beneath the two of them. Caught off guard, Fuego looks at Cody's hand on his arm with a little frown as he tries to process what has just happened. 

"Okay," he says out loud because he needs something to say to fill this awkward silence. Cody sees him looking at Cody's hand on his arm and moves his hand away, regret and caution clearly displayed on his features. It was a sight that hurt Fuego's heart to see. 

"Sorry, I didn't want you sleeping on the floor, I wasn't trying to manhandle you or anything on purpose-" And now Cody is the one rambling, and his cheeks suddenly look a little pink in the yellow light. 

Fuego holds up a hand and Cody goes quiet, "Hey, hey man, you just surprised me, that's all," Fuego rushes to explain, frantically trying to store away the feelings of fondness threatening to well up in his chest at the sight of an embarrassed Cody, and instantly he sees tension leave Cody's face and shoulders. 

"Oh okay, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or something-" 

"Nah, we're good," Fuego reassures him, clapping his hand on Cody's shoulder, squeezing gently. "It's actually really nice of you to open your big, comfortable bed to little old me," Fuego adds sincerely, honestly a little touched by Cody's thoughtfulness. 

"I would feel like shit if I made you sleep on the floor, and besides, Brandi's not here tonight, so there's more than enough space for us," Cody replies, though he eyes Fuego's hand on his shoulder as he speaks with an unreadable expression, so Fuego lets it drop awkwardly, sliding it to his side. He and Cody weren't at that level of friendly physical contact yet, Fuego guesses, so he's going to keep the touching minimal. 

"So!" He winces at how loud he was, "Which side do you sleep on, Cody?" 

"I prefer the left, are you fine with the right? Also, I like to sleep with the lamp on, if that's fine with you, too."

"Yeah yeah, both of those sound fine," Fuego registers that he is essentially sleeping in the spot Brandi does and it's making him feel all weird and he doesn't know why. Fuego is suddenly overcome with the urge to ask where Brandi is but he's scared that's too personal. To be fair, sleeping in bed with someone is pretty personal. 

"All right then," Cody says, and just lays down onto the bed, lifting the covers over his body before snuggling into his pillow. 

"I'm going to sleep now, night Fuego," Cody mumbles before turning onto his side and giving him his back, and Fuego is still a bit shocked and caught off guard, but he realizes that he has to get with the program too. It's late and the both of them had a busy day up ahead. Fuego would be up against Avalon, and Cody would be doing important EVP things. So he follows Cody's lead, laying down but staying over the covers so as to not disturb Cody and have them act as barriers. 

It'll also help Fuego to forget he is sharing a bed with the man, which he apparently needs to do since he keeps being weird about it? Fuego turns into his side as well and fumbles around for a bit, trying to get comfy before Cody turns and looks at him with a confused look on his face. 

"You sleep with your shirt on?" Cody asks dubiously. 

"Well no, but the room is a little on the chilly side and -" Cody sighs and rolls his eyes. 

"You're probably cold because you're on top of the covers instead of under them like some kind of maniac. Don't be dumb, take off your shirt Fuego, and get under this warm duvet. We're two grown ass men, I can handle the sight of your pecs for one night. I'm not going to jump your bones," Cody jokes, making Fuego laugh. 

"Well, I have been told I'm irresistible," Fuego ribs back, looking at Cody with a smile. 

"I bet you have," Cody straight up purrs at him, and Fuego is so caught off guard by that response he nearly snaps his neck when turning to look at the other. Cody is giving him a smile, but his eyes are a bit heavy-lidded. But that must've been from how tired Cody was. Shit, if Fuego didn't know any better, he'd almost think the other man was hitting on - 

"Now take off your shirt," Cody barks, crossing his arms over his chest. Fuego shakes his head, he and Cody were just joking around, why would he think Cody of all people was hitting on him when he has a wife - 

"C'mon Fuego, I want you comfortable and well rested for tomorrow's match so you can show off that DDT," Cody adds in an exasperated tone, and Fuego startles when Cody's warm hands land suddenly at his waist, fingers brushing against the edge of his shirt. 

"Whoa, man! What are you doing?" Fuego yelps, twisting to face Cody, who looks at him confused. 

"I'm just trying to take off your shirt, Fuego, it isn't a big -" 

"I can do it myself," Fuego interrupts with a voice that's a higher pitch than he would like to admit as his hands lightly bat Cody's away. He's not proud of it, but Fuego was kind of uncomfortable with Cody's touchy-feelyness, only because it made it harder for him to forget how attractive he found Cody and having Cody's hands on him did not stop his weird reactions. Not that Fuego looked at him in any way other than platonic! It's just that Fuego had eyes, and even he can admit that Mr. American Nightmare, Cody Rhodes, was damn fine. 

"Sorry man, I was just trying to help," Cody says in a placating manner, hands held up. 

"No, no, no, I'm sorry - I'm just snappy because I'm tired," Fuego rushed to explain. 

"Okay," Cody said, though his tone clearly relayed that he didn't believe Fuego but was going to leave it alone anyway. Fuck. Fuego shakes his head at himself for being so damn dramatic about stupid shit and takes off his shirt, throwing it over the edge of the bed. Fuego rolls his neck and then stretches, and now that's he focusing on it, his body feels a bit tight. It also helps that he does those actions a lot, they are helping to ground him emotionally, currently providing him with a small sense of calm. 

Despite his career making it necessary that Fuego is bare chested all of the time, for some reason, he can't help feel overexposed, and there's some part of him that desperately wants him to wrap his arms around himself and cover up. He almost wishes he had his mask on, as well, and what is up with that? 

"You're looking a bit tense," is all the warning Fuego gets before Cody's hands are on his shoulder and the man is massaging him! 

"Uh, Cody," Fuego squeaks, heart rate picking up.

"Shh," Cody shushes him, "I do this for Brandi all the time before bed. It's like a ritual. You don't even have to massage me back or anything," Cody says in a low voice but from his tone, it's clear Cody expects no argument as his hands work magic across Fuego's skin, tingles overtaking Fuego's senses. Jesus! 

"Oh, okay then," Fuego again squeaks as if he's never hit puberty, still a bit overwhelmed at that he's receiving a limited edition Cody Rhodes massage that's only been available to the man's wife along with the typical sensory overload of a massage as Cody turns his head in a way that results in such a satisfying crack - Fuego goes limp under the other man's hands, a study grunt leaving his mouth. 

"That good, huh?" Cody gloats, and Fuego doesn't even need to look behind him to know the other man is smirking. 

"Yeahhh," Fuego slurs and Cody chuckles before his hands slow to a stop and is that Fuego's imagination or Cody's hands lingering - 

"Alright! You're all loosened up now, thanks to me, so now for the love of God, Fuego, go to sleep," Cody says, sleepiness lowering his voice to a pleasant rumble, but all Fuego can focus on is the absence of Cody's hands on his body. His brain feels like he's stuffed it with cotton. Cody lays back down on the bed and this time, Fuego joins him under the covers. 

"Getting ready to sleep now, goodnight Codes," Fuego sings back and his tired brain doesn't even try to interfere when "Love you," slips off his tongue and for a moment blind panic seizes him and he freezes too - "Love you too, man," Cody responds with a sleepy chuckle, turning and giving his back to him but Fuego still can't breathe. 

Because he meant it. 

It all made sense - the reason why he became so attached to Cody, why he was so weird about sharing the bed and covers with the man, feeling overwhelmed with his attraction to the other. Fuego was in love with Cody Rhodes, a man who was married to a woman. Jesus Christ, did he know how to pick them! Married and straight?! What was he going to do?! Mind racing, Fuego laid there, wide awake until the sounds of Cody's breathing eventually lulled him under.


End file.
